Don't You Belong to Me?
by Subai-chan
Summary: GaaraxOC.  There was no getting around what had happened, but how could it have been so...?  How can you turn away someone who has never felt love before?  Pointless, fluffy oneshot.  Mildly angsty.  Don't like, don't read.  Flamers will die.


**Author's Note:** This is total…and complete…fluff!!!!! AH!!! I love it!

I don't own Naruto. But one day I swear I will BUY Gaara. He's sooooooo awesome!!!!! Again, fluff warnings…totally pointless…one-shot. Okay, the pointless part is a lie, it's got to do with something else currently in the works…you want to read that, go read Start of a Nightmare by **Anticipated Serendipity**. Rated for implications

**Flamers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again. **

_**Don't You Belong to Me?**_

Erin lay spread-eagle on the silver carpet in her bedroom, hazel eyes gazing absently at the ceiling. Thoughts swarmed her adolescent mind and she draped one forearm across her forehead, pushing her bangs back. So much had happened in two months, a lot of which she regretted. Her heart had betrayed the one she believed she loved, led her to someone else, urged her to do the unthinkable with that someone…Come to think of it, the last bit had happened only twenty-four hours prior to the very moment at hand. Sighing heavily, she tried to remember why she had not stopped him.

After a moment of silent contemplation, she recalled that she, at the time, had been incapable of finding a reason to put an end to his antics. She wasn't even sure if she truly regretted it at all—her body still tingled, was still warm where his skin had met hers. Vaguely, barely, she could still taste his kiss—a light, crisp, citrusy taste. Her eyes closed as she recalled that warm, starry night. It had begun as a simple picnic, but by midnight it became so much more. It was love, need, in the purest form, if only for a few moments. He had eased her pain, stopped her tears, and even spoken the words she'd always wanted.

But, really, it had been wrong. Betrayal. Disloyalty. Every word involving the aforementioned danced mockingly through her head as the scene replayed in her mind's eye. Quite frankly, it didn't bother her. The shuriken pendant she'd held to so desperately 24 hours ago lay on her desk, untouched. Confusion was fading for the moment, leaving behind simply serenity and an airy cheerfulness that drowned out her upset conscience. _No regrets._ She'd had no regrets giving herself to him that night. What sort of message should she have gotten from that? Maybe she'd been betrayed by her heart the very first time, when she believed she loved Sasuke Uchiha. It was a possibility, and at this point she was open to suggestions.

Familiar weight on her middle caused her other senses, besides sight, to kick into overdrive automatically, but she didn't open her eyes. She quieted, evened out her breathing. There was a light sigh, a shift in pressure, then a slight touch on her cheek. Familiar touch; soft skin, tracing her pale features gingerly—she knew who had broken her thought chain. He probably assumed she was asleep, not speaking a single word.

Gaara's fingertips followed the line of her jaw to her throat, sea foam eyes just as soft as his touch on her warm skin as he watched her 'sleep.' So much he wanted to know, that he was unsure how to ask. Would she be with him after their encounter, their night under the stars? He'd never meant for it to go that far, but it was love…the kind he'd never felt before…and the awful truth was, he hadn't had any problems letting her cross that line with him. Gritting his teeth, the Kazekage placed a hand on the floor on either side of her head, leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck. When her pulse started to race, he realized that she was in no way unconscious. It didn't exactly matter at that point.

Swallowing, Erin cautiously opened her eyes and tried to remember what she'd been worrying about. Turning her head, she murmured his name. "You should be asleep."

She felt his lips move against her skin as he replied, "Couldn't. Dreamt of you." A very slight trace of embarrassment his amongst the low, smooth tone of his voice. After a moment, he finally moved to look at her. She drew a sharp breath at the look in his eyes.

Swirling in the teal depths was every feeling that haunted her. Confusion, regret, longing, pain; it was all there, clear as crystal. "Erin…about last night…" He began unsurely, glancing away from her multicolored eyes.

Before she could stop herself, she took his face in her hands and brought him back to meet her gaze. "What about it?" She inquired, almost daring him to make her feel sorry for what they'd done.

Gaara blinked, obviously not expecting that response. "I…didn't want to come between you and Sasuke…I mean, it was never supposed to be what it turned into—I hadn't planned it. I hope you understand that." He attempted to explain himself, without upsetting her. He knew how fragile her emotions could be, and were especially at that moment.

Her gaze hardened. "I never blamed you. I'm just as much at fault for not stopping you, but honestly…it's no big deal." She assured, continuing at the look her gave her. "Okay, so we had sex—it's _not_ the end of the world, Gaara."

He looked mildly confused. "We must…" The words seemed to fight with the rest of his vocabulary, as though it was difficult for him to speak them. "We must have very different definitions of the word, if you're so unfazed." He took her wrists, pulling her hands away from his face. To keep his balance, he pinned her wrists to the floor.

A pang of guilt twisted her stomach when she realized what he meant. "No…that's not…" She was the one at a loss for words now, stammering and stumbling unsurely over them. "Of course, Gaara, it _meant_ something—I'd never…and you, and me, and…" Her face was starting to burn and she growled, swearing in irritation. She was utterly unable to form a complete sentence. Now thoroughly upset with herself, she glared at the wall and mentally cursed anything that came to mind.

Gaara's expression changed, softened, as though he knew what she was trying to say. "Erin," He spoke carefully, in a tone that made her glance up at him again. Before she could react, his lips were on hers, barely touching. She felt him speak. "Last night, you were mine." His voice was hardly a whisper, bringing back everything that had happened. "Will you be mine ever again? I need to know."

Quite puzzled as to what she should do, Erin's hazel eyes closed and she tried to calm her racing heart. She squirmed a little underneath him, tried to shift into a…safer position, to no avail. Her mind whirled dizzily and she tried to contemplate her options. His body weighed down on her own; memories flooded her head mercilessly. The same position, the same beginning, the same heat…Would it be like this every time she was around the Kazekage? She couldn't decide whether or not she liked it. He seemed content to stay like that, pinning her wrists, his lips barely touching hers, in that awful compromising way.

In a last-minute decision, she jerked her hands free and laced her fingers into his crimson tresses, forcing him to complete the kiss he had started. This didn't prove to be a very smart move, as her body reacted—her pulse beat faster, her head pounded painfully, and she had to pull him away. Breathing unevenly, she opened her eyes and gazed apologetically into his stunned sea foam ones.

"I wish _I_ knew the answer to that, Gaara." She admitted, her quiet voice shaking a little. Her eyes began to mist over and she forced a little laugh. If she knew who she had wanted from the beginning, none of this would've ever happened. Maybe it would be different, maybe she would have been with the red-head weighing down on her now instead of having a relationship she couldn't break easily. She knew she must not love Sasuke, or maybe it was Gaara she didn't want…it drove her insane to wonder what could have been. She was stuck in the now with the choices she had made. Swallowing down the painful lump in her throat, she traced the "Ai" symbol on his forehead. He closed his eyes, sighing contentedly at her touch. It hurt her to know she had that much power over him.

"Sorry to put you through all this," His voice was gentle as he opened his eyes again, smiling a little. The smile faded when she choked and tears clung to the corners of her eyes. She closed them again, trying to force those tears back.

"Please…" She whimpered, her voice pleading, "Please don't look at me that way…I'm obsessed with you as it is…"

Reluctantly, but obediently, he slid away from her touch and got off of her. There was an awkward stretch of silence between them as she sat up, nervously twirling the sapphire stud in her upper ear. Pointedly not looking at him. After a few more nerve-wracking moments of quiet, she felt him tug gently on one of her zipper earrings "I trust you to make the decision…that's best for _you_." He promised softly.

_Fin._

**Author: **Okay, okay…like I said. Pointless fluff! This is actually the sequel to a lemon fic that my friend wrote for me…but she has requested that I don't post that, so I suppose I can't. (Sigh.)

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Have fun.


End file.
